The Dragon's Daughter
by WhiteAxolotl
Summary: Several years have passed since Natsu and Lucy got married. Now they have a daughter named Nashi who happens to be a dragon slayer like her father. Will Fairy Tail be able to handle another Dragneel or will Laxus find retirement early? Sequel to Celestial Love.
1. Nashi

**Welcome to the sequel for Celestial Love. I hope you guys enjoy this like you did the other. Remember all rights belong to Hiro Mashima and under no circumstances do I own any of them. Although, I wouldn't mind. ;)**

**The Dragon's Daughter**

**Nashi**

"Nashi! Where are you?" Natsu yelled out as he walked the streets of Magnolia City.

The streets were lively during the summer time as merchants sales went up. From foods to items, there was always something different in each stall. Natsu looked around each one that always had a grill to see if he could find his daughter. She loved the flames shooting out of the grill and her mouth watered every time a piece of meat was placed on it. He can still remember the time they first went out to go examine some of the merchandise and Nashi refused to go to any other stall unless there was a grill.

"Natsu!" A voice yelled, catching the dragon slayer's attention.

Natsu turned around to see Happy flying next to a little girl. Her pink hair flew in the wind behind her as she ran up to the dragon slayer, smiles on her face. Natsu smiled in relief as the girl and Happy approaching him.

"Nashi, where have you been?" Natsu asked.

"Over by the cooking stalls." Nashi replied.

"You know you shouldn't run off unless someone is with you." Natsu told her.

"But Uncle Happy was with me." Nashi retorted.

"Aye!" The blue cat replied.

Natsu sighed and looked at his daughter. She was already seven-years-old and capable of performing most of his attacks. She had his stomach when it comes to food and his motion sickness when it comes to just about anything ride-able. Her only feature that really stood out were her hazel eyes she received from her mother, along with the bright smile she gave.

"Come on." Natsu finally said patting Nashi's head. "Everyone is waiting for you at the guild."

* * *

><p>Nashi jumped with joy as the group arrived at the guild. Looking around, she could see several members enjoying the fresh air outside while Max sits idly at his stand, waiting for someone to purchase a souvenir. At one of the tables, Wakabe and Macao were smoking cigars, much to Romeo's protest. Elfman was even outside in his swimsuit, impatiently looking at a small timer.<p>

"Come on." He begged the timer. "Just ring already!"

"Hey, Elfman." Wakabe said. "Just jump in the pool already."

"A true man never goes swimming after a meal right away." Elfman said proudly. "He waits!"

Wakabe rolled his eyes as he went back to smoking his cigar. Nashi watched in curiosity when the timer would go off.

_DING!_

"Alright!" Elfman yelled as he ran around the building, disappearing in Nashi's sight.

Natsu sighed and mumbled something before opening the door the Fairy Tail. Inside, the place was lively and rowdy as usual, with people laughing and eating. By the bar, Mirajane & Lisanna were filling mugs while Cana downed an entire barrel of alcohol. Across from the bar, Laxus and Erza were chatting up a storm on who should be in charge of the guild. Close to the stage, Gajeel was tuning his guitar while Levy and Tomoka(their daughter) and Pantherlily were cheering him on. Jet and Droy both watched from a distant table, glaring at Gajeel as usual; disappointed Levy never chose any of them. Near the entrance:Lucy, Gray and Juvia were all discussing the latest jobs they did regarding Natsu ending them with destroying something.

"I swear that flame brain can't complete one mission unless something is blown up." Gray said with his arms folded.

"What was that, ice princess?" Natsu angrily asked, butting heads with the ice wizard.

"Here we go." Lucy awkwardly smiled as Juvia urged them to fight.

"Mommy!" Nashi yelled running over to hug the celestial wizard.

"Nashi!" Lucy replied as she scooped her in her arms and hugged her before putting her back down.

Before Lucy could ask any questions, Natsu went flying between the two, crashing into a pillar. At the other end, Gray smirked as he clenched his fist in victory of the first punch.

"That's it take this Gray!" Natsu shouted as he charged the ice wizard with his fist in flames.

"Nashi, why don't you go hang out with Yuri or Tomoka, okay?" Lucy suggested as she knew the fight would get worse.

Nashi nodded her head and walked over to several tables before seeing a young half naked boy sitting at a table. He was in his underwear as he sat with his head on his hand, waiting for something to happen. Tomoka was sitting opposite of him, her blue hair falling in front of her face as she blew it away to pass the time.

"Hi guys." Nashi said approaching the table.

"Hey Nashi." The two said blandly.

"What's wrong?"

"We're bored." Tomoka stated the obvious. "We can't go on any missions yet and the things we did when we were little are just boring."

"Yeah, even freezing the streets and watching people slip just isn't doing it anymore." Yuri sighed.

"That's because your mom put you in a water lock until you learned your lesson." Tomoka said chuckling a bit.

"How about we go swimming?" Nashi suggested.

The two shook their heads.

"How about we-..."

"Learn from me about doing jobs." Erza said approaching the three.

"Hi Aunt Erza." The three said.

"You three haven't done a single thing for a week and it's high-time I teach you some things." Erza said.

The three moaned only to withdraw as Erza glared at them.

"Okay, we'll go to your class today." Nashi immediately said with Tomoka and Yuri's approval.

"Good." Erza smiled. "I'm sure everyone else can't wait to see you three as well."

"You don't mean?" Nashi said scarred.

"He's going to be there!" Yuri exclaimed.

Erza didn't respond as she walked away from the three and left out the door. Nashi, Tomoka and Yuri began to shake after realizing what they just got themselves into.

"M-Maybe he's not going to be there today." Nashi hoped.

"No he will, he is her son anyway." Yuri moaned

* * *

><p>"Welcome to class everyone, I'm Ms. Erza Scarlet. I'll be teaching you the basics of doing jobs." Erza said.<p>

The small group of kids from Fairy Tail all sat around in the shade as Erza began pointing to a small board she had placed. On it was a picture of Natsu destroying building with a circle and a line going through it. Nashi's eyes began to droop as Yuri and Tomoka continued to look bored. In front of them, Simon was at complete attention as he watched his mother teach. Next to him, Iwao (Evergreen and Elfman's son) was writing down notes so he could study them. Behind Nashi, Yasu (Bickslow and Lisanna's daughter) sat quietly with her attention on a small butterfly.

"So if you...yes Simon?" Erza asked happily.

"What happens if there is no other choice but to risk the building or town you're trying to protect?" Simon asked snobbishly knowing the answer.

"Good question, you see…" Erza began as no one paid much mind to it.

"I hear she gives him the questions to ask." Tomoka whispered to Nashi.

"He such a know-it-all." Yuri complained, catching Simon's ears.

"What did you just say?" He asked giving the same glare Erza gives.

"Nothing." Yuri replied terrified.

* * *

><p>Hours seem to go by for Nashi as Erza talked and talked on several topics when performing a mission. Finally, just as Yuri was about to fall asleep, Erza closed the board.<p>

"Alright, now it's time to practice fighting." Erza said walking over to the open dirt field next to them.

"What?" Tomoka asked to be sure she heard her right.

"Alright!" Nashi yelled out in excitement as she ran over to the dirt field.

Erza re-equipped from her usual attire into a referee uniform, blowing a whistle loudly making most of the children's ears go numb.

"Alright, first up: Simon vs. Yuri." Erza said.

"This will be easy." Yuri positively said as he stepped onto the field.

When the two were ready, Erza blew her whistling, prompting Yuri to charge head on. He began to form ice in his hands but less than a few seconds later he was on the ground knocked-out.

"Winner! Simon!" Erza blew her whistle.

Everyone looked stunned as Simon casually walked back to the group as an injured Yuri walked back. The children soon began to look at one another wondering who would be next. Nashi waited impatiently as Iwao and Yasu battled it out with Iwao winning by turning Yasu into stone.

"Next is Tomoka and Nashi!" Erza blew her whistle again.

Nashi excitedly ran over to her spot, tripping on the ground, causing Yuri to laugh. Angrily glaring at him, Nashi didn't focus on Tomoka as Erza blew her whistle and Tomoka charging Nashi straight on. Nashi turned to see Tomoka's fist hit her square in the face as she fell back. Jumping back up, Nashi's fist began to flame up as she charged Tomoka.

"Karyū no Tekken!" She shouted as her fist made contact with Tomoka's stomach.

Tomoka gasped as she went flying into the air only to fix herself and aim directly at Nashi.

"Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"

A powerful iron-colored tornado came out of Tomoka's mouth as it went straight directly at Nashi. Unable to dodge it in time, Nashi went flying in the air from the explosive force as Tomoka reached her again. Turning her arm into a giant metal pillar, she slammed Nashi straight into the ground. Nashi weakly looked up as she saw Tomoka safely land on the ground in front of her. Before Erza could blow her whistle, Nashi stood back up and blew fire from her mouth straight at Tomoka who dodged it. Unaware to Tomoka who focused on Nashi, the fire hit the wall to the guild, causing it to catch fire.

"Yuri get rid of the fire." Erza commanded as she continued to watch the fight.

As Yuri froze the rest of the fire, he turned around to see Tomoka flying straight at him, causing the two to crash through the wall. The entire guild looked at the two as they stumbled to stand up.

"Yuri you idiot! You're in the way!" Tomoka angrily scowled kicking the ice wizard away from her.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" Nashi yelled shooting out another fire from her mouth.

"Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"

Everyone in the guild watched as the two elements met each other and exploded, causing the rest of the wall to disappear. Lucy and Levy both watched their daughters fight and became annoyed as Natsu, Happy, Pantherlily and Gajeel cheered them on to beat the other.

"Come on, Nashi." Natsu cheered. "Beat her good."

"Let's go, Tomoka!" Gajeel shouted. "Prove that you're the stronger one."

"Gajeel, don't encourage her." Levy begged.

"Natsu stop." Lucy said annoyed.

"Nashi, you're way stronger than Tomoka." Natsu said.

"Is that so?" Gajeel angrily asked facing the fire dragon slayer down.

"I know so." Natsu grinned devilishly back.

The two soon ran over to their respective daughter's side and aided them in their fight.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" Natsu yelled combining his fire with Nashi's.

"Tetsuryū no Hōkō!" Gajeel copied to aid Tomoka.

* * *

><p>As the struggle to overcome the other went on, Erza watched happily as the match continued much to her sons annoyance.<p>

"Mom, can we go now?" He asked but to no response.

"Yuri where are your clothes?" Juvia asked as Yuri panicked to look for them.

"Jeez, you need to stop taking your clothes off." Gray said annoyed.

"Gray your clothes are off too!" Cana shouted prompting Gray to look for his as well.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Nashi continued their attack against Gajeel and Tomoka as the four gave it their all until each one had their ears grabbed and were being pulled away from the other. Nashi and Natsu looked up to see Lucy irritated with them as did Gajeel and Tomoka who were being pulled away by Levy.<p>

"Let's go you two, we're going to have a long talk." Lucy said angrily as Natsu and Nashi squealed for help.

"Same for you two as well." Levy stated.

"But we weren't done yet!" Gajeel complained.

"Yeah, what he said!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh for the love of Mavis." Tomoka said as she fired her dragon slayer breath at Nashi.

Nashi responded by firing her own dragon slayer breath with Gajeel and Natsu joining in. The attacks from all four collided in the middle of the guild, causing a massive explosion to occur. A piece of wood hit Cana's barrel, causing it to pour empty making her mad as she smacked Macao across the face. Macao retorted to slap Wakabe who laughed at him causing the two to fight. Romeo, getting annoyed, tried hitting them both with a smelly fireball only to accidentally hit Jet and Droy who both went after him. Soon, everyone in the guild began to attack on another in an all-out-brawl. The brawl soon ended with Laxus slamming his fist on the ground, causing lightning bolts to strike every member and knocking them out. Natsu and Nashi both stood happily as they basked in the glory of not being hit and winning the fight.

"Take that Gajeel!" Natsu taunted. "I win!"

"Yeah take that Tomoka!" Nashi repeated.

"Natsu...Nashi…" Lucy angrily said as she got back up.

Her entire body was black from the shock as she glared at the two dragon slayers, forcing them to run away from her as she chased them down.

"I know a place we can hid from her, we just need to lose her first." Natsu said terrified.

"OK!" Nashi exclaimed as they ran out of the guild with Lucy trailing behind.

**Hey thanks for reading guys. This chapter took me about a month to write and rewrite and draft and I'm glad I was able to finally get it all written down. Be sure to click that favorite or follow button to stay updated on new chapters. Also don't forget to click favorite on my profile for information on new stories and also check out my other stories as well. Heiwa!**


	2. Family Day

**The Dragon's Daughter**

**Family Day**

Natsu held his body over the side of the window as the train continued to its destination. Happy stood on top of the seat, next to him, fanning him with a folded up newspaper. Natsu moaned, even with Happy's attempt to help him, his face still bloated and green. Lucy rolled her eyes, sitting opposite of him.

"Natsu, why can't we enjoy just one family outing without your face turning into the size of a watermelon?" Lucy sighed.

Before Natsu could answer, Nashi immediately plopped right next to him. She was in the same condition as her father; motion sickness, the only negative impact on a dragon slayer. Lucy could only rub her back while humming a small tune to help the tiny dragon slayer make it through the train ride.

"Say, Lucy?" Happy asked. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Well, it was going to be a surprise." Lucy said, eyeing the two dragon slayers. "But, I guess I'll tell you now."

Happy waited as Lucy pulled out a small pamphlet from her bag she brought along with her. Nashi managed to summon the strength to see what the surprise, Lucy had in store for them, was.

"It's this new garden that was recently built in West River Town. Apparently, it contains almost every type of flower that can be found just about anywhere."

"Oh, and you wanted to spend time there today and check out the flowers?" Happy wondered.

Lucy nodded her head. "It was my turn since last time: Natsu chose to go on an easy quest for Nashi only ended up destroying part of a forest and the time before that Nashi decided to have a barbeque but burnt down part of our home."

"Sorry, mommy." Nashi said before sticking her head back outside.

Lucy smiled before continuing on. "So I decided we could spend time not destroying stuff, but instead looking at some really beautiful flowers."

"That sounds like a great idea, mommy." Nashi said, her head outside the window.

Natsu didn't reply, his mouth was being covered by his hand and he didn't want to be throwing up in front of his daughter. Lucy only smiled, she knew he would have to go along with it regardless.

* * *

><p>"Stop this crazy thing!" Natsu yelled as the train took off.<p>

Lucy and Happy awkwardly watched as Natsu disappeared along with the train from the station. Nashi was the only one not paying attention as she danced around the station, glad the ride was over. Happy formed a pair of wings on his back and began flying after Natsu.

"We'll just go ahead and visit the garden." Lucy said with Happy giving his signature 'Aye Sir!'

The walk wasn't far from the station. Lucy could tell the new location was popular with tons of people walking in the same direction as her and Nashi. Just past a few buildings, the two could see several trees, not common to the area. One was very tall with several banana leaves sprouting from the top. The other had many branches that looped and turned in all kinds of directions.

As Lucy and Nashi passed by a small pottery store, Nashi could see a shady figure in the alleyway next to the store. She couldn't see the figure to well since he had a cloak masking his entire head as he waited next to the door to the shop. Before Nashi could say anything, Lucy picked her up so she could get a better view of the garden.

"Look Nashi. Can you see any flowers yet?" Lucy asked.

Nashi shook her head. "Not yet, but mommy I saw a…"

"Let's try to get closer." Lucy said, not paying attention to what Nashi was trying to say.

Nashi's face soon lit up when the view of flowers started showing. First some red, then blue, then a few pink and purple until a large rainbow of flowers came into view. Lucy smiled as she looked at her daughter's face. The two approached the entrance to see hundreds of people admiring the sights.

"Oh boy." Lucy sighed. "I knew it was new and amazing, but I didn't think it would be this crowded today."

"Come on, I wanna see the flowers." Nashi begged, pulling Lucy's arm.

Lucy and Nashi both walked into the garden area where there were more flowers than Lucy imagined. Several were grouped together by color, others by plant type. The entire garden was crowded with lots of people as they marveled at the flowers, taking pictures, examining them, drawing them or just smelling their fragrance. Nashi ran over to a small open area with several purple and red flowers. Bending over them, she took a deep whiff of the aroma only to sneeze. A small fire ball shot out from her mouth as she sneezed, causing a small fire. Lucy panicked and immediately stamped out the fire. Thereafter, she grabbed Nashi and took them to another spot, hoping they weren't spotted.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun today, Nashi?" Lucy asked as the two walked back to the train station.<p>

Nashi nodded her head.

"I'm glad. Maybe we can come next time. Hopefully your father will be with us as well." Lucy said, making Nashi giggle.

Nashi soon stopped dead in her tracks. Lucy looked at her curious, wondering what was wrong.

Before she could ask anything, Nashi began to run; Lucy frantically chasing after her. The two ran past a few homes and shops before arriving at the pottery shop they passed earlier today. Lucy took a moment to catch her breath when Nashi stopped; she was waiting patiently for something to happen.

"Nashi." Lucy said breathing heavy. "You know you're not supposed to run off like that."

Nashi didn't respond, she continued to wait for something to happen.

"Nashi, let's go." Lucy said.

Just as she was about to grab her hand, a loud scream echoed from the alleyway next to the shop. Nashi and Lucy both ran into the alleyway to see the mysterious man, from before, attacking a woman. The two were fighting over a purse as Lucy put Nashi behind her.

"Stop right there!" Lucy demanded.

The man looked at Lucy for a quick moment then immediately punched the woman he was robbing; the punch was enough to send her to the wall as he took off with the purse. Lucy ran towards the woman as Nashi ran after the man, without Lucy knowing.

The man was faster than her, but since she was a dragon slayer, she could pick up his scent and eventually tracked him down to a small shack located next to the newly constructed garden.

Slowly walking towards the hut, she could hear the man inside, as he rummaged through the stolen purse. She could also hear him talk to himself as he praised a well-done robbery. As she neared a large bush to hide in, her foot hit a trip wire, causing a rope to tie around her feet; sending her into the air.

* * *

><p>"I'm never riding another stinkin train again." Natsu moaned as he and Happy walked out of the station.<p>

"You say that every time." Happy stated.

Natsu groaned at his comment.

"Natsu!"

Natsu and Happy looked in front of them to see Lucy running towards them. She had a look of sheer terror which Natsu picked up on immediately.

"Natsu…" Lucy said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Where is she?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. I think she went after the thief."

"Thief. What thief?"

Lucy began to explain to him how she and Nashi saw someone trying to rob a woman and got away. As Lucy tended to the woman, Nashi ran off without Lucy's knowledge.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Lucy said, starting to cry. "I'm a terrible mother."

"Luce. Don't think like that." Natsu said reassuring her. "We'll find her and she'll be fine. She is a Dragneel after all."

Lucy looked up to see Natsu grinning at her. After wiping away some tears, she nodded her head and Natsu grabbed her hand and the two began to search for Nashi as Happy searched for her in the sky.

The two eventually found a small hut, near the newly built garden. As they neared the hut, the side of it combusted with flames shooting out, followed by a man flying out and crashing into the ground. His entire face was in shock and his eyes looked as though they lost their pupils. Natsu and Lucy prepared to fight whatever would come out from the building but soon relaxed when Nashi walked out.

"Nashi!" The two yelled happily.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Nashi yelled back.

All three joined together in a group hug with Happy shortly joining after.

"What happened to you? How did you find him?" Lucy asked.

"I'm a dragon slayer." Nashi smiled, causing Natsu to chuckle. "This mean man also had me tied up after catching me, but then I heard you two and wanted to see you again. So I did what daddy would do; I over did it."

Tears began to form in Lucy's eyes as Natsu picked up his daughter and sat her on his shoulders. Happy landed on top of her head and tickled her nose with his tail, causing her to laugh.

"Just promise you won't run off on your own again. Ok sweety?" Natsu asked.

"Alright daddy." Nashi replied.

"Come, on. Let's go see the flowers."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as the owner to the garden coldly looked at her. Looking behind her, the entire garden was in ashes with not a single flower left alive. Natsu and Nashi both looked guilty as they waited on a bench nearby. Happy was flying around them, like a shark, laughing at them about their allergy to flowers.<p>

"I apologize for this. Fairy Tail will happily pay for all the damages done." Lucy said bowing. "_Laxus will kill us for this. Actually Erza will kill us first._" She thought while crying silently.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Be sure to leave a review and favorite/follow the story. Also check out my other stories; including Celestial Love (the prequel to this story.) Heiwa!**


	3. The First Valentine

**The Dragon's Daughter**

**The First Valentine**

"Good morning, Nashi." Lucy said as Nashi slowly opened her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Natsu added.

Natsu looked at her parents as they each held a small, wrapped up, chocolate bar. She slowly began to form a smile on her face, when Natsu walked over to her and gave her the chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Nashi repeated happily.

Natsu grinned and Lucy began to giggle when Nashi attempted to unwrap the chocolate bar. Tiny bits of paper fell all around her bed and on the floor while the bar began to slowly melt in the palms of her hands. Her fingers soon began to get chocolate stuck to them, telling her she finally reached the delicious treat. Without hesitating, Nashi immediately took a giant bite out of the chocolate bar, eating some paper along with it.

"Nashi, slow down." Lucy said concerned. "You need to pull all the paper off first before you eat it."

"Ah, come on Luce." Natsu laughed. "I do it all the time and nothing ever goes wrong."

"What about that time the paper got stuck in your throat after eating the entire bar; without even unwrapping it." Lucy said, catching the dragon slayer by surprise.

"Well, I, uh-." Natsu tried responding.

Nashi giggled. Her mouth was covered in chocolate and paper. Her hands were sticky and her bed was dirty now, due to the melted chocolate and tiny pieces of ripped paper. Lucy sighed and picked the tiny girl up, grabbing the chocolate bar from her.

"You're just as bad as Natsu." She commented.

"Nuh uh." Nashi argued.

"Uh huh." Natsu smiled.

"Say, remember our first Valentine's Day, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at the Celestial Wizard; surprised that she asked him out of the blue like that.

"Of course I do." He answered. "How could I forget?"

"Can I hear the story?" Nashi asked.

Lucy smiled. "Of course you can, but first, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p>Nashi sat on the couch in between her parents. Lucy had a small book in her hands and Natsu had more chocolate bars in his. Nashi curiously stared at the book wondering what was inside.<p>

Lucy cleared her throat. "Our first Valentine's Day. It started about a few months after your father and I got married."

Lucy slowly opened the book, revealing small handwriting with several dates written above them. The page she was looking at, had today's date; February 14th, X802.

* * *

><p>"So, where do you think Natsu is taking you?" Erza asked.<p>

Lucy looked both ways, making sure no one was listening. She then leaned forward, prompting Erza and Wendy to do the same, as she put a hand to her mouth.

"I think he's finally going to take me to that new resort that opened near Hargeon." She whispered, much to Erza's and Wendy's awe.

"That sounds like a wonderful place to go." Wendy said happily.

"Yes, I agree." Erza added, folding her arms and putting her head down with a smile.

"That sounds like a man!" Elfman barged in.

Lucy screamed as he popped up from behind her. Wendy began to nervously shake while Erza glared at the large muscular man. Although he may be larger than anyone at the guild, Erza was too strong for him. He immediately backed away, frighten by the mere look of the Titania.

"Some people just don't know boundaries." Lucy said as she watched Elfman get scolded by Evergreen.

* * *

><p>"Alright, now we'll be gone for a few days." Lucy said to Happy. "Try not to flood the house with fish like last time."<p>

"But Lucy." Happy whined. "There were just so much, it felt like I was in heaven."

"And our wallets went straight down to hell." Lucy sternly said. "So no fish. Got it?"

Happy slowly shook his head in sadness. Tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at the celestial wizard. Lucy didn't take much notice to him; turning around and giving him the cold shoulder, much to Happy's surprise.

"Alright,we're all set. Ready Luce?" Natsu asked, carrying a large bag.

"Yeah, but what's with the bag?" Lucy asked. "We'll only be at the resort for a few days."

"Resort?" Natsu questioned.

"I mean, whatever surprise you have in mind, honey." Lucy tried to play off.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and carried the bag outside of the house. Lucy followed, but before exiting the house, she gave Happy a cold look before walking out.

"Lucy's gotten meaner." Happy teared as the door shut behind Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Someone get me off this stupid thing." Natsu groaned as he leaned his head against the window.<p>

Lucy sighed at the mere sight of Natsu; his bloated face, green skin and inability to ride any vehicle, except for Happy which still confuses her to this day.

As the train finally came to a screeching halt, Natsu immediately jumped out of the window, not waiting for the next chance for the train to stop. Lucy sighed again, picking up her bag and struggling to pull Natsu's from the train.

"You know," Lucy gritted her teeth, still pulling the bag, "It would be nice if you could figure out a way to get rid of your motion sickness."

Lucy dropped the bag in front of Natsu and plopped over it, breathing heavy.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked. "You look tired."

Lucy sighed before standing back up. Natsu picked up the bag and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the crowd and out into the streets.

Lucy looked in awe at the scenery. Everything looked clean with the exception of the smoke coming from the train. Closer to the east side of the town, several lakes along with many walkways over-viewing them stood out. In front was a large building with three floors and a giant sign spelling 'Moon Resort.'

"Natsu. Where are we?" Lucy asked.

Natsu grinned. "A place where we can spend our first Valentine's Day at."

Lucy's eyes began to water before she leaned in closer and plopped a kiss on his face. Natsu soon began to generate fire from the top of his head while steam shot out of his ears, making Lucy giggle.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are." Natsu said, opening the door to their room.<p>

Lucy happily looked around the room. There was only one bed that was neatly made with blue sheets that stood out from the white walls. In front of the bed was a desk that had a small map and menu for the restaurant that was downstairs. Opposite of the door was the bathroom room that was adjacent to a small sized closet, with the door left open; revealing several hangers and pillows on top.

"So what should we do now?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Let's get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow." Natsu yawned, jumping on the bed.

Lucy sighed and jumped on the bed, next to the dragon-slayer.

* * *

><p>Lucy groaned as the entire day went by with Natsu sleeping. She attempted multiple times to wake him but nothing worked. She tried hitting him with fire only for him to eat it. Water didn't even make him twitch. She even attempted to imitate Erza's voice only for him to punch her through the ceiling.<p>

On the last day of their vacation, Natsu finally woke up, much to Lucy's dismay. He let out a wide yawn, rubbing his eyes and looking up at the hole in the ceiling.

"Lucy, what happened? Did you let Aquarius out?" Natsu asked.

"No." Lucy said sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked again, more serious this time. "Did something happen?"

"It's just, I thought we were going to spend Valentine's Day together but all you've done is sleep." Lucy said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Lucy." Natsu said.

"Come on, let's just get packed and get going or we'll miss the train."

Just as Lucy folded her last pair of clothes, Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. Confused on where he was taking her, Lucy waited patiently until the two arrived at one of the lakes.

In the middle was a small fountain that wasn't shooting out water.

"Natsu why are we here?" Lucy asked.

Natsu held up his finger to her lips and grinned. Turning around, he took a deep breath, inhaling as much oxygen as possible.

"Karyū no Hōkō." He said sending a large tornado of flames straight for the fountain.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy shrieked as the flames hit the nonworking fountain.

Suddenly, a blast of water shot straight out from the fountain, flying high into the air as the flames wrapped around the water. Lucy watched in wonder as the combination of flames and water began to form, creating a light purple color as it magically started to spell in the air.

Lucy covered her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes. The words 'Happy Valentine's Day" were enough for her to tackle Natsu to the ground, kissing him repeatedly over and over, much to his embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"And that's how our first Valentine's Day went." Natsu happily said.<p>

Nashi smiled, revealing several patches of chocolate on her teeth and around her mouth. Between her teeth were pieces of paper.

Lucy sighed. "Don't listen to him sweety. Most of that is true except for words being spelled. The flames and water actually exploded in the air with several trees and grass catching fire and spreading."

"Ah come on Luce. Don't tell her the real thing." Natsu chuckled.

"I want to have a Valentine's Day like that." Nashi begged.

"I was planning on that." Natsu grinned as he picked her up and carried her outside.

Lucy chased after them, worried Natsu was up to something explosive only to have her hunch proved correct as she ran outside.

Standing in front of her, Natsu and Nashi both inhaled as much air as possible while a small fountain was being pumped with water by Happy.

"Ready?" Happy asked.

Natsu gave the blue cat a thumbs up.

"Go!" Happy shouted.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy shouted but was too late.

Happy pulled a small lever next to him, forcing the pumped water to shoot straight up into the air while Natsu and Nashi used their dragon roar to send fire into the water. The two elements combined, exploding into several tiny flames as they landed on the trees and the grass.

Natsu and Happy began to panic as the fire began to spread while Nashi happily cheered that his plan worked. Lucy could only sigh.

"I'll get Aquarius again."

**Hey there guys, thanks for reading and I hope you're having a Happy Valentine's Day. Remember to leave a comment and also favorite/follow this story. In addition, if you haven't read Celestial Love yet, go on ahead for this is the sequel to it. Heiwa!**


	4. Welcoming Gilly

**The Dragon's Daughter**

**Welcoming Gilly**

Nashi could feel the warm breath of the white cat with a blue paw and tail. His long whiskers tickled her nose, nearly causing her to sneeze. All around the room: Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Mirajane watched in joy as the small new-born kitten rested peacefully on top of Nashi's head.

"Natsu, it's just like when Happy was first born, remember?" Mirajane commented.

"Oh, yeah." Natsu realized. "The first thing Happy did was land on my head after shouting, 'Aye!'"

"So, Happy, Carla, what are you going to name him?" Wendy asked curiously.

"It's obvious." Happy said, much to Carla's surprise.

"It is?" She asked.

"Yeah." Happy stated. "Happy Jr."

Carla, Wendy and Lucy could feel the giant sweatdrop fall down the back of their heads. Natsu attempted to think of a name and Mirajane quietly smiled and kept to herself.

"We're not naming him Happy Jr." Carla said.

"How about Igneel?" Natsu suggested.

"Natsu, shhh." Lucy whispered.

"I know how about Gilly." Nashi suggested.

"Gilly?" Everyone questioned at the same time.

"Don't you mean silly, sweety?" Lucy asked.

Nashi shook her head. "Gilly would work because he looks silly like Uncle Happy yet Glamorous like Aunt Carla."

"Well if you say so." Carla said embarrassed while posing.

"I think she's enjoying to compliment too much." Wendy sighed. "Erza must've rubbed off on her."

"Then that settles it." Carla said, slamming her paw into her open paw. "His name will be Gilly."

Gilly slowly opened up his eyes and before he could say something, a large hunk of drool formed on the side of his mouth and fell onto Nashi's shoes. Natsu and Lucy didn't know what to say, neither did Wendy or Carla. Nashi simply laughed and patted the top of the kitten's head.

"He must be thinking of fish." Happy proudly said.

"Wat...er...me….lon." Gilly said drooling.

"Did he just say, watermelon?" Lucy asked.

"His first words weren't fish?!" Happy exclaimed.

"But how did he know watermelon?" Carla wondered.

Lucy turned her attention to a guilty looking Natsu and Happy who were whispering while twiddling their thumbs. Both of their faces were ready and sweaty.

"Natsu. Happy." Lucy said, eyeing the two curiously.

"Okay you caught us." Natsu surrendered.

"That was fast!" Wendy exclaimed.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked.

"Well." Natsu said, thinking back a few weeks ago.

* * *

><p>"Hey Happy." Natsu whispered to his blue companion.<p>

"Yeah, Natsu?" Happy whispered back.

"Watch this." Natsu said as he leaned in close to the Exceeds egg with blue and pink confetti. "Watermelon."

Natsu began to giggle, much to Happy's confusion.

"I heard that the baby can hear and remember what people say while still in the process of being made." Natsu giggled.

"Oh." Happy said. "Let me try...Watermelon."

* * *

><p>"Natsu, sometimes I just wanna…"Lucy began to say but couldn't finish.<p>

"What it's not like anything bad will happen." Natsu said.

"Where did Gilly go?" Carla asked.

Nashi felt above her head to find no Gilly. She then shrugged her shoulders, causing Carla to panic.

"Gilly!" She yelled frantically.

"Carla, look." Wendy pointed.

Everyone looked to see Mirajane offering Gilly some watermelon; which he happily consumed.

"Aye!" He happily shouted.

Happy's eyes began to tear, much to Carla's annoyance.

"I was afraid of that happening." She said.

"Mommy, you said that already." Gilly said.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"Carla, is it possible he can see into the future like you?" Wendy asked.

"It's not unlikely." Carla pondered at the question.

"You said that already as well." Gilly said.

"My boy is already speaking in complete sentences." Happy cried. "And he said Aye! He really is like me."

"And me too, don't you forget." Carla said.

"So Nashi." Happy said to the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like Gilly to be your companion? After all I have Natsu, Carla has Wendy and Lily has Gajeel."

"Really?" Nashi's eyes brighten.

Happy nodded his head, as did Carla. Nashi immediately picked them up in a tight hug. Both began to gasp for air as Gilly flew over and plopped on top of her head with a smile on his face.

"It seems you got a new friend, Nashi." Lucy smiled.

"Let's be friends forever, Gilly." Nashi happily said as the kitten yawned before falling asleep on her head.

**I know, I know, I'm a terrible person for making this chapter short. But in my defense, the other chapters won't make sense unless this one happened. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to make the next ones just as long as the previous so stay tuned for the next chapter. Heiwa!**


	5. Dragon Shredder

**Dragon Shredder**

_The air was cold as Nashi looked terrified at the site of Natsu lying on the ground. Blood was splashed all over the ground. Lucy let out a terrifying scream while Gajeel and Tomoka angrily rushed a shadowed figure standing before them._

_"Natsu!" Lucy cried._

_"Papa?" Nashi questioned._

Carla immediately sat up in her bed. Her breathing was heavy and sweat rained down on across her face. She immediately focused her attention on Gilly and Wendy who were sleeping soundly. Wendy was hugging Gilly's tiny white body as his blue tail occasionally tapped her elbow.

"It was just a dream." Wendy took a deep breath. "Or was it? No, it had to be. Something like that couldn't be possible."

"Mommy?" Gilly sleepily asked.

"Sorry, go back to sleep. I love you." Wendy smiled.

Gilly smiled back and snuggled himself against Wendy with a bit of drool forming on the side of his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Alright! It's time to go on some jobs!" Natsu happily shouted in front of the job board.<p>

"Natsu, you know Nashi can't do something like that just yet." Lucy sternly said.

"But mommy." Nashi begged. "Aunt Erza has been teaching me ways to do successful job without destroying stuff like daddy."

"What?" Natsu questioned.

"I thought Laxus forbade Erza from teaching." Lucy wondered.

"Let's just say it was supposed to be our little secret." Erza said, joining the three.

"I'm sorry aunt Erza." Nashi apologized, digging her toe into the ground.

Erza only smiled and patted the top of her head before turning her attention back onto Lucy and Natsu.

"I need to have a word with you two." She said sternly.

"Erza, I promise you Natsu hasn't destroyed anything all week." Lucy defended the dragon slayer. "In fact I think this might be a record."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Natsu angrily shouted.

"That has nothing to do with it; although I did lose 100 jewel to Cana. Man can she gamble." Erza said amused.

"You're placing bets on me?!"

"Now's not the time. Just come with me."

"Nashi, go hang out with Yuki. We'll be right back." Lucy slightly pushed the tiny pink dragon.

Nashi watched as Erza, Lucy and Natsu enter in one of the backrooms. Gray and Juvia soon followed in after them.

Nashi walked over to the table to meet her naked friend who was in the middle of downing a smoothie he got from the bar. Nashi watched in amazement as Yuki drank the entire smoothie without stopping to breathe or suffer from a brain freeze.

"That's amazing!" She exclaimed.

Yuki slammed the empty glass on the table and smirked.

"Nothing to it. I am the son of the greatest ice wizard in Fiore after all."

"Or just a complete idiot who doesn't have a brain." Tomoka said, joining them.

"What was that RedButt?!" Yuki shouted.

"Just stating the obvious, ice princess." Tomoka taunted.

Yuki stood up in his chair and prepared to form ice in his hands. Nashi immediately stopped him by shooting fire at his feet, causing him to cool them off. Tomoka laughed as the ice wizard shouted in pain.

"You're so pathetic." Tomoka laughed.

"I'm sorry Yuki." Nashi said.

"You didn't have to set my feet on fire." Yuki mumbled.

"Anyway, moving past this, did you guys notice something weird with our parents?" Tomoka asked.

"Yeah." Yuki replied. "My old man and my mom both seemed troubled by something when Erza talked to them."

"The same thing just happened with my parents." Nashi added.

"Let's go see what they're up too." Tomoka grinned.

The three wizards slowly edged their way towards the room their parents were at. Tomoka lifted her finger to her mouth to hush Nashi and Yuki as they got closer. Natsu and Gajeel both had sharp hearing and would immediately tell if someone was eavesdropping on them.

"All I'm saying is you need to think before you rush out." Erza's voice could be heard.

"We can't let him just go around doing stuff like that though!" Natsu shouted.

"Salamander, for once, I agree with you. We need to stop him now." Gajeel argued.

"Both of you get a grip." Lucy angrily said.

"I won't let him hurt my Gray-sama!" Juvia cried.

"Married for 10 years and she's still clinging on to me." Gray sighed.

"Can we please get back on topic?" Levy asked.

"Right. That's all I wanted to warn you guys about, especially you two." Erza said.

"So what's the guy's name anyway?" Natsu asked.

"If I told you, you would just rampage across the land looking for him." Erza sighed.

"Actually, I'm curious myself." Gray said.

"So are we." Levy added.

"Fine. He goes by the name Dragon Shredder. His magic is said to be able to rip apart dragons, but it is not Dragon Slayer magic. I'm not even sure myself what it does; but for now, be cautious of your surroundings."

"Dragon Shredder?" Yuki whispered to herself.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Erza asked.

"I just thought I heard someone." Natsu said.

"Me too." Gajeel replied.

"Can't be. Laxus promised to guard the door to make sure no one intrudes." Erza said.

Nashi, Tomoka and Yuki all looked up to see Laxus sitting on a chair, fast asleep. A large nose bubble had form and would inflate and deflate everytime he took a breath.

"I'm sure it's just Laxus talking to himself." Erza suggested. "Anyway, are we clear for now? No pursuing _him _until we get more information."

"Right." Lucy and Levy said.

"Whatever." Gajeel sighed.

"Aye!" Natsu and Gray said with joy.

Nashi giggled a bit. She loved how Erza could terrify someone as strong as he dad.

"Quick, get back to the table." Yuki whispered. "They're coming out."

Nashi, Tomoka and Yuki all ran back to their tables and sat down, trying to pretend they have been there the entire time. All three watched as their parents walked out of the dorm, waking up Laxus.

"I swore I heard someone this time." Natsu said. "Laxus was that you talking?"

"No." He said emotionless.

"Salamander, do you smell that?" Gajeel whispered.

Natsu sniffed the air, causing Nashi's heart to race.

"_Oh no. They've found us out. We're dead."_ Nashi thought.

"Yeah...I do." Natsu said. "It smells like….."

Suddenly, Mirajane exited the back of the kitchen, holding a large tray of meat. Natsu and Nashi both eyed the plate; mouths watering as Mirajane set it down on the bar.

"Natsu, don't eat this." Mirajane said. "You too Nashi. This is for a client. Wendy should be coming to get it anytime now."

"Hello everyone." Wendy said happily, opening the doors to the guild.

Following her was Carla then Gilly then Happy who was attempting to watch over his kitten from any "suspicious" looking individuals.

"Happy, what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm protecting Gilly." Happy stated.

"Watermelon!" Gilly happily shouted.

"And I'm teaching him to speak properly." Carla sighed.

"Wendy, your order is ready." Mirajane smiled.

"Thank you." Wendy said.

"What's the food for?" Natsu asked, his mouth watering at the site of the freshly cooked meal.

"Don't think about it." Erza coldly said.

"It's for a job. An old man asked for us to bring him a meal from the guild."

"Why would he do that?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe to get Mirajane's wonderful cooking." Wakabe cried.

"Well I have to go." Wendy politely spoke. "I don't want the food to get cold."

Wendy and Carla both ran out the guild. A long lingering steam from the plate was left behind, causing Natsu and Nashi to follow it until they both ran into a wall.

"The one personality she had to get." Lucy sighed.

"At least your daughter doesn't eat the soda cans you bought." Levy said.

"At least they don't strip." Gray said.

"Gray your clothes." Erza said, forcing Gray to search for his missing wardrobe while Juvia immediately starting taking mental pictures. "Anyway, just remember what I told you all."

"Don't worry, we understand." Gajeel mumbled.

"I'll keep an extra eye on Natsu and Nashi." Lucy said.

"Um, Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Yeah?"

Levy pointed behind her and much to Lucy's surprise, Natsu and Nashi were gone.

"Oh no." Lucy cried.

"They probably went after the food." Gray shrugged.

"Come, let's go get them." Erza commanded, grabbing Lucy's wrist and pulling her.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so once she enters the house, I'll create a fire to smoke the place at that point you go inside and switch the plates." Natsu whispered as they trailed Wendy.<p>

"Right." Nashi agreed.

Hours passed as the two followed Wendy and Carla out of town and into the train station where they had the hellish ride of their life. Luckily, for them, Wendy and Carla got off at the first stop the train made.

Regaining themselves, the two chased after the girl and exceed until the stumbled upon them near an old abandoned building.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Carla asked.

"It says it here on the job request." Wendy replied, looking at the paper. "It says we should knock three times and enter."

Carla took a moment to think things through before deciding to agree and knock on the door.

Wendy knocked on the door and the two entered with Natsu and Nashi hiding in several bushes and watching them.

"Alright, and-"

"AHHH!" Wendy screamed.

Natsu and Nashi jumped and ran towards the building.

"What was that?" Nashi asked.

"I don't know." Natsu said

The two busted down the doors to see Wendy and Carla trapped in a magical vortex. Their bodies unable to move. Nashi looked around to find a way to stop the vortex only for her father to grab her and jump as a small explosion appeared where they were.

"My my, you have quick reflexes, Natsu." A man's voice echoed through the building.

"Who are you?" Natsu angrily questioned.

"That's not something you should be asking while I hold your friends." The man replied.

"Show yourself!"

Suddenly, the ground underneath them began to shake before collapsing; causing all four of them to fall through into a dark pit.

* * *

><p>"This is where they went?" Lucy asked.<p>

"This is his scent." Gajeel said.

"Alright, let's go down." Erza said. "But be careful, we don't know what will be down there."

Before Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Happy and Gilly could jump down, Gajeel turned his focus onto some bushes and fired a steel arm at it.

"What is it, Gajeel?" Erza asked.

"Something that doesn't like to listen." Gajeel scowled.

Lifting up his arm, everyone could see Tomoka and Yuki hanging off of it. Both looking terrified not from the strength of the attack, but from what their parents might say.

"Tomoka, what are you doing here?" Levy angrily asked.

"Yuki?" Gray folded his arms.

"We followed you guys to find Nashi." Yuki replied, looking down.

"I was in it for the meat." Tomoka honestly answered.

"Geehee, looks like I would've had more competition than." Gajeel sneered.

"Gajeel." Levy put her hands on her hips.

"Listen, right now we have to get Natsu, Nashi, Wendy and Carla back. Who knows if they're hurt." Lucy blurted.

"Ok, Tomoka and Yuki go home." Erza demanded.

Before any of them could move, the ground under them, as well, began to shake before collapsing. Gajeel grabbed Tomoka and Levy while Gray and Yuki began forming ice to slow their fall. Erza attempted to stab her sword in the side of the hole. Happy caught Lucy and followed Gilly down to grab Juvia.

"Hang on everyone!" Erza shouted.

**So what do you guys think will happen? Leave a response. Also don't forget to favorite/ follow this story if you haven't already. Heiwa!**


	6. The Man who will Slay a Dragon

**The Man who will Slay a Dragon**

"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked dusting herself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gray said as he helped Juvia and Yuki up.

"Take a lot more to hurt us." Gajeel proudly stated as Levy helped herself up.

"I'm just wonderful." Happy said dizzily.

"We're okay." Lucy said, holding Gilly in her arms.

"Watermelon!" Gilly happily exclaimed.

Erza examined the area they fell in. The hole above them was nearly 50 meters long. Not a patch of sunlight broke through the darkness. In front of them was a long tunnel that was hardly lit with several torches along the walls.

"Where are we?" Lucy wondered.

"I'm not sure." Erza said. "Maybe if we follow that tunnel it will lead us somewhere."

"I guess that's the only option we have." Gray shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Just how long does this tunnel go?" Happy asked.<p>

"I'm hungry." Gilly complained.

"You'll just have to wait until we get back to the surface." Lucy said.

"Shh. Do you hear that?" Erza stopped.

"Hear what?" Juvia asked.

"I can hear it perfectly fine." Gajeel said.

"Me too." Tomoka agreed.

"That's because you two are dragon slayers." Yuki mumbled.

"And you're naked." Tomoka smirked.

Yuki panicked as he search the area for his clothes while Gray rubbed his hand against his face. Juvia sighed and complained that it wasn't Gray naked.

"Everyone be quiet." Erza hissed.

Gilly ran behind Happy who ran behind Lucy; trying to hide from Erza's deathly glare.

The, without any warning, Erza began sprinting with Gajeel and Tomoka in tow. Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Levy, and Yuki soon chased after them, with Happy and Gilly trying to keep up with their Aera magic.

"Erza wait up!" Gray shouted.

"Why does she always do this?" Lucy cried.

"Hurry up Gilly. Don't fall behind." Happy said.

"Tomoka slow down!" Yuki yelled.

"Yuki becareful." Juvia said.

The entire group soon found themselves in a large room. On each wall was a large statue from a civilization that prospered long ago. In the center of the room was a small hill that had several rows of flowers surrounding it. In the adjacent corners was a small waterfall that exited out of the room as water came in through the ground.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Levy replied.

"Gajeel." Erza said.

"Yeah, I hear it too." He replied.

"What do you guys hear?" Gray asked.

Everyone was silent as soon as the sound of fire could be heard above them. Looking up, everyone was shocked to see Natsu and Happy battling a strange man who had a multicolored mohawk and spiked shoulder guards. The only other clothing he wore was a small vine wrapped skirt.

"Karyu no Hoko!" Natsu shouted as he shot fire from his mouth.

The mohawk man blocked the attack and quickly rushed Natsu, slamming his knee into his stomach and tossing him into the wall. Happy and Natsu both fell from the air and crashed into the ground with Wendy and Carla coming towards them for support.

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted.

"I'm okay." Natsu grinned. "I'm just getting started."

"Daddy!" Nashi yelled as she ran towards him.

"Nashi watch out!" Natsu yelled as the mohawk man dove straight for Nashi, shooting blue magic at her.

Before Natsu could get up, the blue magic landed around Nashi, exploding everywhere a causing a large smoke cloud. Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy all watched as the smoke disappeared with Nashi missing.

"Some dragon slayer that was." The man laughed.

Natsu's fists began to shake uncontrollably as fire formed around them. Happy soon got up and spread his wings; the both of them angrily glaring at the man as he hovered above where Nashi was once standing.

"You...bastard." Natsu angrily said. "I'll kill you!"

Happy grabbed Natsu and the two rushed the man throwing flame after flame of attacks at him. However, the man causally dodged each attack and struck Natsu and Happy with his own attacks. But, Natsu and Happy continue to stand strong as they fight the man.

"Wendy!" Lucy shouted as everyone approached her. "What happened? Where's Nashi?"

"I'm...I'm sorry Lucy!" Wendy cried.

"No… don't tell me she really is." Lucy began to tear up.

"She's not." Erza said carrying Nashi in her arms.

"Nashi!" Lucy cried happily as she hugged her daughter.

"I changed my armor before the attack landed and grabbed her." Erza said re-equipping into her normal armor. "Luckily she didn't get hit by that blast."

"Who is that man?" Lucy asked.

"He's...the Dragon Shredder is what he told us." Wendy answered.

"Dragon shredder?" Gray and Gajeel questioned.

"Don't tell me that's the guy." Erza said.

"I'm afraid so. He's managed to dodge all of Natsu-san's attacks; including mine."

"Well maybe a third dragon slayer can help." Gajeel smirked as he ran after Natsu and the mohawk man.

"Gajeel no!" Levy yelled but was only ignored.

Soon Tomoka, Gray and Juvia ran after him with Erza following behind.

"Lucy, keep everyone safe." Erza ordered.

"Aye!" Lucy said shakily. "_Even though we're good friends, you still scare me Erza._"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Salamander. I thought the child of Igneel could handle someone like me." The man taunted.<p>

"Natsu, are you alright?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But none of my attacks are hitting him. It's almost as if he has anti- dragon slayer magic."

"Ding ding ding." The man said. "Took you long enough to figure it out. They don't call me Dragon Shredder for nothing."

Natsu gritted his teeth as he charged the man once more. However, the man continued to wait for his attack only to dodge and counter. Before Natsu could reach him, a large iron pillar went straight for the man, forcing him to move. Soon the pillar was followed by another pillar then a few swords made of ice. Following that was a vortex was water before Erza appeared from behind in her Heaven's Wheel Armor; firing off a few dozen swords at the man.

"Everyone." Natsu said shocked.

"Don't think we'll let you have all the fun." Gray smirked as he put his hands together. "Ice make: lance!"

"Come on, Salamander. Keep this up and I'll be better than you." Gajeel grinned. "_Tetsuryū no Hōkō!_"

"Water slicer!"

"_Tetsuryūsō: Kishin_!" Tomoka yelled.

"Re-equip!" Erza said, her body glowing.

She soon was in her hakama as she grabbed two swords from thin air and rushed the mohawk man.

"So glad you fell for my trap." He grinned as his hands turned blue. "Vortex lock!"

Suddenly, everyone and their attacks froze in mid air. Even Lucy and the others down below couldn't move. Only Natsu and Happy found themselves free from the attack as they bumped into a wall.

"What did you do?" Natsu asked.

"What my magic can do." The man grinned. "Freeze time."

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so….(two weeks later)...so so so so sorry. I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to come out. I've been busy with another story and school and work. But I haven't forgotten about this. I've actually been drafting out how the story would go. The last idea I had I decided to scrap. So please forgive me about the sudden lateness in my chapter for this story. But if you forgive me, please leave a review and don't forget to favorite this. Heiwa!**


	7. Awakening

**Awakening**

"What did you just do?" Natsu asked.

"What my magic can do." The man grinned. "Freeze time."

Natsu watched in horror as his friends and family stood perfectly still. The only thing that they seemed capable of moving were their eyes as they looked around the room for a way out.

"Turn them back!" Natsu demanded.

"I don't think you're in the position to be talking, Salamander." The man replied. "They may look frozen but they are not dead...at least not yet."

Natsu angrily swing his fist at the man but missed and smashed a column holding up the room. Several bits and pieces of the ceiling came down; shaking the room a little.

"I would watch where I swing." The man said. "Keep that destructive attitude of yours up and you might end up killing the ones you want to protect."

Natsu gritted his teeth as the man grinned at him. Happy looked worried as he looked at Natsu then his friends, especially Gilly.

"Natsu." The Exceed said worried.

"Don't worry happy." Natsu said calmly. "We'll get them back; one way or another."

Natsu galred back at the mohawk man. He didn't seem at all faze by the look Natsu gave him; especially when his entire body was engulfed by a large flame.

"Happy, let's go!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir!"

"You can keep trying, but you'll never hit me once." The man taunted as he dodged Natsu's fist.

Natsu turned around and blew fire from his mouth at the man only to have it extinguished by the man's magic. The man soon rushed Natsu and jumped behind him. Before either could react, the man grabbed Happy and elbowed Natsu straight into the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Cats shouldn't be talking." The man said annoyed as he punched Happy in the face and tossed him.

Natsu got up and immediately ran towards an unconscious Happy; diving to catch his friend before he hit the ground.

"Happy!" Natsu cried. "Say something!"

"Well, it seems you're out of allies to help you, Salamander." The man grinned.

Natsu, getting angrier, set Happy down and rushed the man. But no matter how many punches he threw, the man continued to dodge them effortlessly and occasionally hit Natsu with his own attacks.

"Dammit. Why can't I hit you?" Natsu wondered.

"Because I'm just better than you. That's all." The man grinned.

Natsu growled at the man. He didn't know what to do. His attacks won't hit, Happy hurt and all of his friends are frozen.

"Oh Salamander. Let's make a deal, shall we?" The man suggested.

"What kind of deal?"

"If you promise to stop fighting, I'll unfreeze your friends. In return, I shall take your life."

"No deal."

"Oh really?" The man asked as he went over to Nashi and Lucy. "Then how about I kill one them first..perhaps the little girl?"

"You stay away from my daughter!" Natsu roared as he charged the man.

The man quickly pulled a dagger from his waist and pointed it at Nashi's neck forcing Natsu to stop.

"One more move and she'll stop breathing."

"No...don't." Natsu begged. "Y-You win."

The man grinned. "I'm glad you finally used your head."

The man soon snapped his fingers and everyone's heads became unfrozen. But they still couldn't move their bodies, much to Natu's confusion.

"What's the meaning of this?" Natsu asked. "Unfreeze them all!"

"Not until I have your blood on this knife." The man said freezing Natsu's body.

"Why can't I move?" Erza asked.

"I'm frozen too." Gray said.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

"Daddy!" Nashi yelled.

"Both of you, it'll be okay." Natsu reassured them as the man walked towards him.

"Bastard, having no spine to fight fair." Gray shouted. "Natsu get out of there!"

"I can't move idiot." Natsu laughed.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked before it suddenly hit her. "No."

"Salamander, do something before he gets too close." Gajeel shouted.

"You be quiet, you're next." The man said.

"Lucy." Natsu said as the man neared him. "I love you and always will. Nashi…"

Nashi looked at her father. For a brief moment, it seemed like time slowed down and everyone's voices were muffled out. Nashi saw as Natsu told her something before the man stabbed him in the heart with the knife. Soon, everyone's bodies became unfrozen, especially Natsu's as it collapsed to the ground. A smile on his face was all he left them staring at as the man wiped the blade.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"Papa?" Nashi questioned.

"You son of a…" Gajeel shouted as he charged the man.

"Dad, together! Tetsuryū no Hōkō!" Tomoka shouted as she and her father fired a tornado at the man.

"Ice make: geyser!" Gray and Yuki yelled.

"Water slicer!"

"Heaven's Wheel!"

"Lucy, get Nashi out of here. Don't let her see him like this." Levy said.

"Right…" Lucy said fazed. "Nashi let's…"

"That man killed daddy." Nashi said, her eyes wide and shaking. "That man killed daddy."

Lucy took a step back as fire began to form around Nashi. It soon started to get bigger and bigger before her skin begin to grow scales. The fire felt warmer and everything else grew longer from her nails to her canine teeth.

"Come at me." The man laugh. "This will be your final fight for the rest of your lives!"

The man soon felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he realized Nashi was headbutting him and sent him crashing into the wall.

"What the?" The man questioned.

"No it can't be." Erza said shocked.

"Gee hee."

"She's finally come to it."

"Dragon Force." Lucy said stunned.

Nashi let out a large roar and struck the man several times before he could even react.

"Impossible! HOW?" The man asked.

"You killed my daddy, now I'm going to kill you." She angrily said as she threw him towards the ground. "Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Karyū Ken!"

Nashi began to rapidly punch the man several times with her fists on fire. The man, unable to move, endured the attack as she kept it up before slamming him straight towards the ceiling. The entrie room began to shake violently as Nashi jumped straight towards the ceiling and launched even more attacks.

"Little brat." The man said annoyed. "Take this!"

The man fired several blue magic waves at her but all were disintegrated from her flames as she began beating the man repeatedly and landing even more blows on him. The man choked as she grabbed him by the throat and kneed him in the stomach before launching him through the wall leading into another room.

Everyone looked stunned as Nashi landed on the ground with both feet and began sucking in air.

"She's going for a dragon roar." Gray said shocked.

"Tomoka. Uncle Gajeel." She said.

Gajeel and Tomoka nodded their heads.

"Karyū no…." Nashi sucked in.

"Tetsuryu no…." Gajeel and Tomoka sucked in air.

"I'm joining too." Wendy said. "Tenryu no…."

"Hōkō!"

The man watched as the combined powers from all four dragon slayers came together leading to a multicolored dragon roar before eventually hitting him and sending him crashing into the next wall in the new room.

"How is this even possible?" He questioned.

"The Flames of Emotion she received from Natsu." Erza said happily.

"Natsu." Lucy covered her mouth.

"Metsuryū Ōgi…."

"Another secret dragon slayer art?" Gajeel asked stunned.

"She really will surpass Natsu someday." Gray said surprised.

"Shiranui Gata" : Guren Hōō Ken!"

Nashi blasted straight for the man, headbutting him and engulfing him in a large flame, sending him room to room before the soon found themselves outside in the open air. Nashi backed off as she let the man continue flying before eventually crashing into the ground and finally stop moving.

"Daddy…" Nashi said weakly. "That was for you."

Nashi looked at the man who couldn't move before her eyes shut and she collapsed on the ground.

"Nashi!" Lucy shouted as she ran to grab her daughter before she landed on the ground.

Lucy's eyes began to tear up as she saw her daughter sleeping in her arms. A look a relief made her feel better knowing that Nashi was sleeping peacefully.

"Nashi." She said softly. "You're an amazing child. Just like your father once was."

"What do you mean was?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned around, even Lucy, to see Natsu slowly standing back up. The knife wound that hit him was slowly healing but blood continued to slowly seep through.

"Natsu." Lucy cried.

"How is that even possible?" Gray questioned.

"I didn't use my magic on him." Wendy said.

"Natsu, how do you feel?" Erza asked.

"Better than how you guys must've felt." Natsu smiled.

"But..how?" Levy asked.

"Salamander is tough." Gajeel stated.

"Yep, Uncle Natsu is tough." Tomoka said proudly.

"Even though you two see him as a rival." Levy sighed.

Natsu slowly undid his vest to reveal part of the wound that had pierce his skin. The other part had been blocked by a small piece of leather that wrapped around the inside of his coat that protected most of the blade from stabbing him.

"Dumb luck, I should've known." Gray grunted.

Natsu smiled before walking over to Lucy and Nashi and hugging them both. He then directed his attention to the man who was lying on the ground, unable to move after his battle with Nashi.

"So a nine-year-old did this to him?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, she's better than you." Gray smirked.

"What does that mean, ice princess?"

"Wanna go retard?"

"Both of you quit it." Erza said angrily slapping the back of their heads.

"So what do we do now?" Wendy asked.

Erza smiled. "I know exactly what to do with him."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my head." The man groaned. "What happened? Wait, that little brat. She did this to me. Wait a sec. Where am I?"<p>

"Sir put on some clothes!" An old man yelled.

"What do you mean?"

The man soon looked down and realized he was tied up to a pole, naked. Trying to undo himself, he inched his head down but realized his mohawk was shaved off.

"Mommy, what does that symbol on his face mean?"

"Something you won't learn until you're older." The mother said covering the daughters eyes.

"What's on my face? Tell me!" The man demanded.

"Move aside, we're from the Magic...Good lord put some clothes on." Lahar said, covering his eyes.

"Lahar, look at this." Doranbolt appeared, handing him a note.

"It seems you got beat by a nine-year-old fairy mister dragon shredder, a.k.a Ayumu." Lahar said, glaring at him.

"Those damn Fairy Tail brats. I'll get them someday."

"No you won't." Doranbolt said quickly appearing from behind him and knocking him out. "Take him away."

* * *

><p>"It's hard to believe a simple food order nearly killed Natsu." Mirajane said. "Maybe you'll learn your lesson next time."<p>

"But if it wasn't for Natsu, then I wouldn't be alive." Wendy said.

"She's right." Carla agreed.

"Well, on the bright side, everything should go back to normal." Natsu said.

Suddenly a large explosion occurred outside before part of the wall collapsed. Nashi and Tomoka were fighting again with Erza refereeing the entire thing.

"Take this!" Nashi yelled.

"No, take this!" Tomoka shouted.

"Get her Tomoka!" Gajeel cheered.

"No, go Nashi!" Natsu yelled.

The two men got in each other's faces before joining their respective daughters side. Soon the entire room blew up after each used their dragon roar causing a massive explosion.

"We did it Nashi." Natsu said happily.

"Yeah we did!"

"Natsu. Nashi." Lucy angrily said as she stood up.

"Run!" Natsu yelled as the two ran away from a furious Lucy.

**So this is my way of updating the recent chapters that should have gone up but I got distracted. I'm not sure if I will end the story here or write a new chapter. If you guys do want a new chapter comment, also any ideas you guys would like to see written I'll do it. Don't worry I'll give you credit as well. Leave a review and don't forget to favorite this. Heiwa!**


End file.
